The Comforting Storm
by Umma4ever
Summary: One-shot! Haruhi is struggling with her feelings for Tamaki. Soon a storm comes and Tamaki worried about his "daughter" comes by and sooths her through the storm. TamakixHaruhi fanfic! :D


A/N: OMG

A/N: OMG! I found it! My first ever Ouran fan fiction!! YAYNESS!! Originally I was going to post this up first, but then I watched that Cinderella movie so I created If the Slipper Fits instead. So here it is. And do not worry for any If the Slipper Fits Fans, I'm still making it. Though I have a writers block right now so it'll probably take me awhile. Not too long I hope.

Hunny: What is this story about?

A/N: Well it's about…(looks at Hunny…KAWII!) Um…

Mori: …

Tamaki: It's about Haruhi and I getting married?

A/N: …Maybe…Maybe not…

Haruhi: I hope it's not

A/N (whispering to Haruhi): Oh we all know you do.

Haruhi: Pl-ease.

A/N: :) You can't hide hit forever Haruhi!

Hikaru: This isn't some stupid milord and Haruhi thing is it?

Koaru: Can't we have a fanfic.

A/N: Okay.

Once Upon A Time there was a family called Hitachiin, they had a set of twins who loved each other dearly and in the end they married each other and people killed them do to the fact that it was wrong. –The End (A/N: / that was the worst story I've ever written in my entire life)

Twins: HEY!

A/N: tee hee! Alright enough of the long intro, lets get this thing started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

"Hit Tamaki till he actually figures out that his "fatherly-love" is actually "love" itself" game, is a game that I created where all you need to do is hit Tamaki until he gives in and says "I love Haruhi and not in fatherly lover terms" (by the way I added this in when I was rereading it and thought 'Time to play the game!' lol)

**

* * *

**

The Comforting Storm

Haruhi closed her eyes remembering a boy with golden wavy hair and gorgeous violet eyes. She remembered how he'd call her name, how he'd wait for her to enter the door to the third music room, and then glomping her once she entered the room, telling her how cute she is and how lucky he was to be her supposedly "father". But that was all she was to him, a "daughter". She wanted to let the boy know that she liked him more than that, maybe even love. '

'Love? Where is this coming from?' She wondered. She looked outside her window and felt as though the stars were his eyes, gazing down upon her. 'Why does he make me feel so crazy? Is he trying to confuse my emotions? Why does my heart ache every time I think of him?' She wondered again. Then she heard a soft rumble from outside. She looked at the sky and noticed that dark clouds were covering the stars which made her think 'The stars are being blinded from the clouds' and then she thought 'Tamaki is being blinded from the Host Club' she really didn't like the Host Club at all. It was because of that vase that she has to remain here. Then a large crash lighted the room for a second making her screech loudly. She ducked under a table and plugged her ears trying to muffle the sound of the crashing lightening. Her father was out so she was alone. 'Alone…Completely Alone.' She thought while the lightening crashed down.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone else was concerned about his "daughter". The thunder roared as the lightening crashed brightening the room for a second. He wanted to protect her so badly. 'Oh no Haruhi.' He kept thinking as the lightening crashed again. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. _'Tamaki-senpai!'_ Haruhi's voice screamed in his head. He was busy with his work that his father gave him that he was unable to do anything. The voiced screamed again 'Tamaki-senpai!!' only louder. 'What can I do? Oh forget this, I need to protect my daughter right now." (A/N: I really want to play "Hit Tamaki till he actually figures out that his "fatherly-love" is actually "love" itself" game right now!) He ran down the stairs and asked for the car.

"Why do you need the car Tamaki-sama?" A maid asked curious why the young master is in such a rush.

"I need to protect someone." He simply said and grabbed a coat and an umbrella then ran out the door and entered the car.

"Where to Master Tamaki?" The driver asked.

"Take me to the Fujioka residence and fast!" He ordered out of breath due to the fact that he ran from his bedroom to the car in a matter of seconds.

"Yes sir." And with that they were off. Tamaki looked outside the window and noticed how hard the rain was coming down and the thunder's loud roars. 'Oh please be okay Haruhi…' He pleaded. He wanted more than ever just to know that his precious "daughter" was safe and sound. He wanted to know if she was okay. 'Please be okay Haruhi. Daddy will be there soon.' He thought. The driver glanced at the rear-viewed mirror and noticed that the young master was full of worry and concern.

"Master Tamaki, do you love this Fujioka girl?" The driver asked him. Tamaki looked at him shocked and confused.

"Of course I do. After all I am her father." Tamaki said. The driver looked at him through the mirror shocked and confused.

"At that age?" The driver asked. "How old is she?" He asked.

"You've seen her, she's sixteen, no wait she's now seventeen. She turned seventeen a month ago so yeah, seventeen." Tamaki said happily.

The driver looked at him again even more shocked. "How-How is that possible." He asked.

"Uh…not biologically, but I'm like her father." He explained.

* * *

The driver dropped the subject and continued passing through the pouring rain. It took them several minutes to reach the apartment complex but made it. Tamaki got out of the car and ran towards Haruhi's apartment number. He knocked on the door loudly yelling "Haruhi it's Daddy!" Tamaki said. No answer. He looked under the mat and saw a metal key lying underneath it. He grabbed it and put it in the keyhole. Once he opened the door he saw a shaking terrified girl under a table.

"T-T-Tamaki-senpAIII!" she screamed as the lightening crashed again. Tamaki grabbed the small table and lifted it away from Haruhi which made her cling onto his foot. He then sat down and lifted her onto his lap. He gently rocked her back and forth trying to keep her calm while the storm was continuing. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat listening to it beating as his chest would fall and collapse. Soon she forgot all about the storm and was only thinking about Tamaki holding her now. 'Tamaki why are you such an idiot?' She thought to herself. She wanted to tell him ho much she loved him, but was too afraid to and didn't think that he'd understand what she meant by 'love'. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi now asleep on his chest made him smile. He looked at the window realizing the storm was still roaring and crashing down. The rain tapped against the window and the lightening brightened the dark room. He looked at Haruhi again nervous that the lightening scared her. She was still on his chest breathing evenly holding onto him. The door started opening and Ranka had come in the room.

"Suoh? What are you doing here?" Ranka asked looking at Tamaki holding onto his sleeping daughter.

"Father! Sorry for intruding it's just that the storm…and Haruhi…lightening…and I came by…" He stammered.

"It's alright. I'm actually sort of glad you came by. When I heard the storm outside the bar I was concerned but couldn't leave. Thank you for comforting her." Ranka smiled.

"You're welcome." He said and tried to get up realizing Haruhi was still asleep on his chest.

Ranka looked at him and chuckled. "You may stay for the night, I still have to work, I only came by to check on Haruhi. But seeing how you're here, I don't have anything to worry about." Ranka smiled.

Tamaki looked at him confused and asked, "That's surprising. I would've thought that you would've thrown me against the wall or kicked me out of here." Tamaki said shocked.

"I don't see why there is a reason to, since I know you're too stupid to do anything to my daughter and she trusts you, so therefore I have to trust you as well. Even though it pains me sometimes, seeing how my daughter has fallen in love with an idiot like you." Ranka laughed.

"She…wha?" Tamaki stammered again unsure of what he had just heard.

"I'll go very slow for you okay! She…_loves_…you." Ranka said annoyed at how stupid this guy can be. "Well I better go back to the bar, don't do anything stupid that you'll regret later on while I'm gone." Ranka said and left the apartment leaving a sleeping Haruhi and a confused and bright red Tamaki.

'She loves me?' he thought over and over again. 'How can she…Is she a pervert? Ahh! My little Haruhi is a pervert!!' He screamed in his head. 'Well technically speaking we aren't related so…' Tamaki tried to think this out. Haruhi shifted a little in his lap and said "I love you Tamaki." Tamaki was now bright red after hearing those words coming out of her mouth. 'Oh she is so cute when she's out-of-character' Haruhi shifted to where her face was touching his chest and lightly kissed his chest. Tamaki was about to explode with all of these emotions flowing throughout his body. He admired her, cherished her, feared her, needed her, and loved her to the point he thought he was going to die. He lifted her from his chest and held her tightly stirring Haruhi awake.

"Ta-ma-ki" She stuttered seeing how he was holding her and the lightening crashing which made her shudder with fright. Tamaki looked at her with his gorgeous violet eyes which made Haruhi want to melt. "Tamaki I-"

"I love you." Tamaki interrupted her. He hugged her tightly and then added "Not in a fatherly-love way though. I love you in a romantic way." Tamaki chuckled. After hearing those words, Haruhi blushed violently. She wanted to hear those words for a long time. She wanted him to know that she loved him so much.

"Tamaki, I love you too." Haruhi smiled and faintly blushed. Tamaki looked at her and held her closely to him. He didn't want this moment to end. All he wanted was to be by her side for now and forever. "To be honest, I never really did like the Host Club, because I felt as if I was unable to reach you like this because the Host Club is like a family to you. But in a way I love it because I wouldn't have met you. I really love you Tamaki. I really do." Haruhi smiled holding onto Tamaki tightly.

"Haruhi, I love you so much. Please stay with me by my side." Tamaki pleaded. He didn't want anyone to take away Haruhi from him, Haruhi was the only person he could be with that would make him happy. "Haruhi…" he whispered in her ear making her shudder a little. She nodded and then they looked at each other. They both slowly closed their eyes leaning in for a kiss when a loud crash made Haruhi jump and her lips landed on his lips. Tamaki was wide eyed for a second but then closed his eyes kissing Haruhi softly and passionately.

Tamaki broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. She was scared and a little frightened, but didn't want him to stop. She leaned her head back to give him better access and he started sucking on her neck giving her several red marks. He didn't want to stop either, but knew if he was to continue then things would go too far. He took her lips again and kissed her softly with a little more passion than from before. Haruhi held onto him as they kissed and she soon got dizzy and broke the kiss soon falling asleep on his lap again. Tamaki carried her to her bed and tucked her in. He sat on the bed watching as she slept.

'Why is she so beautiful?' He thought to himself. He felt so lucky having Haruhi loving him so much. The storm was softening and the lightening and thunder have settled down a bit. He looked at her and felt a little dizzy himself. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Tamaki opened his eyes and found himself back in his room. He looked next to him and found his beautiful wife sleeping right beside him. Her brown hair covered her eyes and her delicate hands were placed over her swollen belly. He looked at the sky noticing another storm was on its way. He looked at his wife again and noticing how beautiful she was to him "Haruhi, thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Haruhi stirred and woke up seeing her husband looking at her lovingly. "Did you have a good dream?" She asked seeing how he wouldn't stop staring at her.

He kissed her forehead and brushed off several strands of hair and said "There's going to be another storm tonight."

She looked at him and said "Just like that comforting storm."

* * *

A/N: AWWWWW!! Haruhi's pregnant w/ Tamaki Jr. or Haruhi II!

Tamaki blushes violently and Haruhi avoids Tamaki

Hikaru and Koaru: Milord and Haruhi. They are such perverts.

Mori: …

Hunny: I hope the baby likes cakes! :D

Kyoya: The chances of Tamaki ever realizing that he really loves Haruhi like that are one out of a hundred.

A/N; Kyoya! Quit ruining the fantasy of it all!

Renge: Oh ho ho ho! A forbidden love between a "father" and "daughter"! Yes this is what the crowd has been waiting for.

A/N: Renge! When you put it like that it sounds sickening. They aren't even really "father" or "daughter" why do you think I put quotes whenever they say it towards each other! BAKA!

Haruhi: Can you guys please stop it already?

Tamaki: I could never do anything like that to my precious "daughter"

A/N: See what I mean. :(


End file.
